


Mortal Combat

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Mortal Combat

The Mayor's eyes twinkle when he unveils the Playstation 2. Faith bounces on the couch, grabbing the controls. He's bought all her favourite games, the ones she could keep going in a Boston arcade all day on a single quarter. Ninjas and street thugs, she bests them all, thumbs jabbing the joystick, swearing. Punch, block, kick, leg sweep, boom! Spray of pixel-blood, death scream, and the screen goes black.

Faith chokes on her shout of triumph. She makes it to the toilet before she's sick.

"I do care," Faith tries to tell Buffy, but Buffy left her too long ago.


End file.
